Love After Death Trilogy: The Downfall of Ginny
by emopygmepuff
Summary: Ginny is hoping to spend the evening away from possesive exboyfriend Harry, and eyeing up her crush Draco. But what happens to her isn't what anybody expected. Rated M for sexual and suicidal content. COMPLETE.
1. The Founders Four

**The Founders Four**

The breeze outside was nipping at the exposed skins of the people waiting to get inside. Ginny was stood in the middle of the roped queue closest to the wall of the new club that was opening in Hogsmeade. It was Halloween and the dress code was that: Halloween. Dressed up to the nines, she was alone. Harry and Hermione had stayed in the common room because of the revision they had to catch up on. She didn't know where Ron was. _'He's probably inside' _she thought bitterly. Ron had left earlier than Ginny. So while he was inside, getting hammered and chatting up hot girls, she was left outside in the freezing cold with nothing to keep her warm.

The black eyeliner and mascara had probably made her into a panda. She could feel her eyes watering. Ginny rubbed her lips together as she ran her fingers through her hair. _'It was lucky Harry didn't come tonight'_ she thought. Even though Ginny and Harry had split up months before, he still acted as though she was her girlfriend. _'If he was here he wouldn't let me out of my sight. He's so protective!' _

Ginny stepped forwards as the queue moved on. One of the two bouncers had clipped off a rope so that someone could enter the club. She was getting excited. Ginny could smell smoke and alcohol. She was getting close.

"Here you go, sir," a male voice said way behind her, and she heard a click of the rope being released. A gang of seventh year Slytherins walked down the roped off aisle which was for special invitations. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She saw a white blonde head stroll past her. _Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy, the object of Ginny's desire.

"There you go, madam," said the bouncer as he opened the rope to let Ginny into the club. As she stepped forwards she looked up to read the glowing neon name. _The Founders Four. _Quite a stupid title, but Ginny entered with a smile on her face. Tonight was going to be wild.


	2. Firewhisky

**Firewhisky **

Ginny stepped into the warmth of the club. She handed her jacket to the coat-man and descended the three or more steps into the main area of _The Founders Four. _On the wall to the left of the stairs there were booths where you could sit. The walls of the seated booths were high, and were covered with burgundy upholstery. On the wall opposite where the entrance stood there was a huge black marble bar. An assortment of round tables was in the right side of the room, with chairs clustered around them. In front of the stairs into the club was the dancefloor. Forty or so people were dancing to a 50 Cent song that was making the whooper speakers pulsate off the brackets they were stood in.

Ginny stood on the edge of the dancerfloor, feeling so proud of herself. She felt amazingly confident. She was dressed as Wonder Woman and she was amazed how good her legs looked in the gold hot pants Hermione picked out for her to complete the outfit. She felt so sexy. Ginny weaved her way between the dancing witches and wizards towards the bar. She sat in the only free bar stool and waited as a steaming Firewhisky was served to her. She took a sip and looked around.

Sat in one of the booths was Draco Malfoy dressed as Dracula. Pansy Parkinson was fussing over him and he looked rather bored with it. He caught Ginny staring at him and Ginny turned her head away when their eyes met, her face burning. In spite of herself she looked back to his direction. He was staring at her. Draco raised his eyebrows quickly and smiled. Ginny smiled back and then looked at the floor. He made her stupid more so than any other guy, except perhaps Harry.

"Hey, Gin,"

Ginny looked round quickly. She found her brother stood next to her and could not help but feel disappointed. _Stupid of me to think that it would be Draco. He doesn't like me because I'm a 'blood traitor'. _She quickly hitched a smile on her face, but she didn't need to. She looked at Ron, who evidently had come as Robin. "Hi Ron. I hope you realise that your pants are suppossed to be _inside_ your trousers? And no trail of girls around you I see (!)"

"Ha ha. They've all gone for a toilet break. You're on your own and everything so I wondered if you'd like to dance?" Ron looked worried so she bought him a drink and told him to bugger off back to his girls who were milling around the entrance, each of them wearing lingerie and some form of animal ears.

The club was slowly emptying but Ginny had given up yet. She was in the girls' bathroom and heard the door open. She thought nothing of it so she carried on powdering her nose. She gasped. She had seen Draco's reflection in the mirror. He was stood behind her, a look of desire glimmering in his eyes.


	3. Marble

**Marble **

Ginny turned around. She and Malfoy were nose-to-nose. He tilted his head and kissed Ginny. She couldn't believe it. _In a minute I'll wake up and then I'll know it's a dream. _But it wasn't a dream. Her lips tingled with anticipation and she had never felt anything like that in a dream.

Draco stopped kissing Ginny and fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He wordlessly locked the door and then continued to kiss her. Malfoy put his hands on the back of Ginny's thighs and lifted her up onto the marble counter. They continued kissing and Ginny was on her back on top the counter. What happened next was fantastic. It was exactly the way Ginny wanted it to be like.

Afterwards, Draco got down, put his trousers on, unlocked the door and walked out, leaving Ginny to hurriedly put her clothes back on.

As she walked back to Hogwarts, Ginny felt elated. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She gave the Fat Lady the password, passed Harry, Ron and Hermione who were stood in a corner looking worried, and floated up the stairs to her dormitory. She lay on her bed in her clothes for about twenty minutes. She was reliving in her head what had just happened when she got interrupted.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

It was Hermione. She was stood in the doorway, looking serious. Ginny sat up. "Nothing." She whispered happily. Ginny smiled at Hermione, who did not return any friendly gesture.

"Gin, Ron has told Harry and me about the club. " Ginny's heart started beating quicker and her breathing became rapid. "He said you were alone all night. I feel really sorry for you. I should have come too. I thought Harry was going to be alone but he hung around with Dean Thomas for a while and then he wanted to start an in-depth convo about how you feel about him. I think he wants you back."

Ginny was expecting Hermione to say something about what happened in the toilets but Hermione wouldn't know.

"I'm not having him back," Ginny said firmly. "Whatever he says, he broke up with me, not the other way round. And also, I've got a new boyfriend."

Hermione looked excited. "Oh yeah? Who?" she said as she sat herself down on the end of Ginny's bed.

Ginny beamed. "Draco Malfoy." The reaction she got from Hermione was not what she had expected.


	4. I Don't Understand

**I. D. U (I Don't Understand)**

"What?" Hermione was stunned. "You go out with Malfoy! You said you'd never be able to get with him!"

Ginny grinned like a lunatic. "Well, that's it Hermione. I did get with him in more than one way."

"You got _what?_"

Ginny told Hermione everything. About how he couldn't keep his eyes off her when she danced with Luna. About how one look from him told her a thousand words. About how Malfoy had met her unexpectedly in the bathroom. About kissing Malfoy felt better than any other kiss in her life, even from Harry, who she had longed for for years. And finally, about what happened between her and him on the marble bathroom counter.

"Ginny, you can not be serious!" Hermione was taken aback. "Don't lie, Ginny. This is not funny."

Ginny couldn't believe what Hermione was saying. She was her best friend, and she thought Ginny was lying through her teeth. "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" she bellowed at Hermione and left her dormitory. Maybe Ginny realised it, or maybe not. But Ginny had lost her best friend.


	5. Rumours

**Rumours **

The first day back from half term was a rush. Ginny fought her way through tides of students to her lessons. She noticed people were staring at her and whispers followed her wherever she went but because she was in such a hurry she didn't listen. She saw Malfoy when she went into the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny smiled at him and he ignored her. Crabbe and Goyle smirked. Pansy Parkinson was further behind Malfoy and her eyes were red and puffy.

The rest of the day was a blur. She was pilled with homework and Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Ginny ate dinner alone, trying to figure out where they had all gone.

When she walked through the portrait hole after dinner, silence fell. Everybody was staring. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed up to her.

"We need to talk to you," Ron said. He had never looked so serious in his life. "Come here."

Harry and Ron led Hermione and Ginny up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. They got to the seventh years' and let Ginny and Hermione go in first.

"Sit down," Ron said. Harry hadn't said anything. Ginny sat down on Dean Thomas's bed. _It's not like I haven't been on this bed before,_ she thought.

"I've heard some funny stories today," Ron said. "Very funny. Everybody in the whole school has heard them." Ginny couldn't see what Ron was talking about.

"I haven't heard them," Ginny said truthfully.

"Well, that's because they've been whispered and also because they're about you."

It was Harry that spoke this time, not Ron. The expression on his face was too serious to describe. It was a mix of anger, condemnation and despair.

"What are these rumours about?" Ginny asked, but the sinking feeling in her stomach told her what they were about.

"Well, we've – sorry, everyone's – heard something about you having sex with Malfoy. And we want to know the truth." If looks could kill, Ginny would be six feet under; she wished she were six feet under now. Ginny looked at Hermione. She looked so sympathetic. Even though she and Ginny were in a fight, she knew Hermione would never do something like that.

Ginny took a deep breath. "It's true. I slept with Draco."


	6. Nobody

**Nobody **

Hermione spoke. "I can't believe you, Ginny. How could you do such a thing?" Harry looked as though he had been smacked in the face. Ron sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. Ginny realised why Hermione was doing this, because she didn't want to get into trouble by confessing that she knew.

"I don't know you anymore, Ginny. It's like you're a different person."

"What made you do it?"

"Did Malfoy force you?"

The wave of questions just kept flowing. It was like they weren't meant to be answered; it was their purpose was to make Ginny feel bad. She finally had the courage to speak. Her stomach had sunk downwards inside her body. It was a guilty feeling in her belly and by speaking about it she was going to lift the weight.

"He didn't force me. To be honest, I didn't think about it, it just happened."

What Ron said next gave Ginny blankness in her mind.

"as long as this goes on, I will act as though you aren't my sister. Imagine what mum and dad will say. You got yourself into this, Ginny, and you'll get yourself out. you haven't got anybody."

And then, Ginny realised she was alone in the world.


	7. More

**More **

The next day, Ginny could hardly get herself out of bed. She wanted to waste away in it and leave the world forever. But she had to put on a brave face. Even if people whispered, she had to hold her head up high and be strong.

The day could not have been worse.

She endured taunts and snide remarks wherever she went. Nobody would talk to her. Then when she was going to Transfiguration after lunch she suffered five minutes of pure hell when Pansy Parkinson started shouting the odds at Ginny about stealing her boyfriend and it reduced both girls to tears. But then Ginny saw it. Malfoy was never going to be Ginny's boyfriend. He had only told everyone about sleeping with Ginny to ruin her life. Ginny put up with boys asking her stuff like 'how much for a night?'. Ron and Harry were stood nearby and neither of them told anyone to leave Ginny alone. They wanted to let her wallow in her self-pity.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was being treated by the boys as some kind of hero. Wherever he went he got congratulated about being a 'player'.

When Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room that night, Ron marched up to her, his lip bleeding and his left eye resembling that of a panda.

"I have had a fight today about you. I have beaten up Dean Thomas because now he's saying that you slept with him _as well._ Is it true?" when Ginny didn't answer, Ron started to shout. The whole common room was looking, if they weren't before. "DID YOU?"

Ginny answered quietly. "Yes."

"I can't _believe _it of you! You're turning into a… a…" Ron struggled to find the right word. "Prostitute. You make me sick." And then he turned and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.


	8. The Only Way Out She Can See

**The Only Way Out She Can See**

Ginny was so upset. The way Ron had called her a prostitute had broken Ginny's heart. If it wasn't broken before. Malfoy had never wanted her. Well, as a girlfriend anyway.

It was if someone was putting a dark blanket over her life. The more times she told herself to be strong, the less she felt it. Now that Dean had chipped in and told everybody about what happened between them two, Ginny was receiving more crude remarks than ever.

She couldn't see a way out of this chaos called her life. Nobody was there to help her or stick up for her. Her school grades were dropping. Ginny had never been without friends. She always had people around her, she was popular, and now the only people she had around her were perverted boys who were desperate; and popular she was no more (except with the boys).

Ginny had never been depressed. There was no way out. She would turn mad.

The way out came to her in one glorious moment of hopelessness.

It was drastic. She knew that.

But it was the only way out that she could see.


	9. Razor

**Razor **

The way out.

That was the only thing that spurred Ginny onwards; through the remarks, through the loneliness, through her life. It was something that she had to do. She could even smile when people called her a whore. She floated through the days, the way lit by the way out.

She had planned the way out. How she would do everything she wanted to do. The date of the way out was set. On that day she attended her lessons, ate her food, did everything as normal. Well, as normal as it was after her exposé was exposed.

That night she walked around Hogwarts grounds. She saw everyone she had ever cared about in that day, apart from those outside Hogwarts: her mum, her dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and somehow, Fleur.

Ginny trod all around the perimeter of the lake, up every staircase, through every corridor, around Hagrid's garden. She even strode confidently into the forest, unafraid of everything. If something bad happened while she was in here, it was save her from doing it to herself later.

Up through the stairs. Into the common room. She noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a corner. For the last time in her life she saw them. They ignored her. If they hadn't it would make it harder for her to do was she was about to do. Her eyes filled with tears. That was the last time she would ever see her brother. _It's not like it's the last time you'll see him,_ the voice in her head told her, _you'll be able to see him from wherever you go on from here._ Harry, her first love. Hermione, her best friend. Ex-best friend. The tears started to fall. They stung her skin. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned round and spotted her staring, wet faced at them. She had to do it, now. Or she'll lose her nerve.

Every step she took towards her dormitory felt like she was lifting a weight off her mind.

She opened the door and walked towards her bed. She rummaged in her trunk and found it.

The silver blades glinted and glittered from the light of the torch on the wall.

Ginny sat on her bed and pulled the hangings around her bed. In a few minutes time, she'd be doing the same to her life.

She pulled up her sleeve and put the razor to her wrist. The cold. The cold of the blades. They gave her hope.

Ginny Weasley; small Ginny Weasley, shy, beloved, passionate.

The end of her life.

She applied pressure to the razor. She took a deep breath and ran the razor across her wrist.

**_FLASHBACK _**

Being pushed on the swing in her garden when she was five by Charlie.

Running after the Hogwarts Express when Ron was taken to Hogwarts for the first time.

Being surrounded by darkness as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

Writing to Tom Riddle.

Watching Harry appear in the Quidditch pitch at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

Watching Harry chase after Belatrix Lestrange in the Ministry of Magic.

Scoring for Gryffindor for the first time.

Being kissed by Harry last year.

That night with Dean.

That night with Draco.

The horror of the last few weeks.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

As the last of Ginny's blood dripped out of her body, she went limp and fell on her back.

Some ginger hair poked out underneath the hangings of her bed. The same colour of the sunset outside.

Ginny Weasley; small Ginny Weasley. Shy, beloved, passionate.

A great daughter.

A great sister.

A great lover.

A great friend.

Ginny Weasley; small Ginny Weasley. Shy, beloved, passionate.

Ginny Weasley. She was no more.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Ginny's body was found by Hermione, who had come looking for her. When Hermione had saw Ginny crying and had decided to follow her. She wanted to tell Ginny she was sorry and that she'll stick by her and be her friend. But when Hermione walked into Ginny's dormitory, she sensed something was wrong. Ginny was very curious, and would look to see who was at the door.

When Ginny didn't look, Hermione got worried. She walked over to Ginny's bed and pulled open the hangings. Hermione expected to see her asleep, maybe crying. What she had seen was not what she expected.

Ginny's head was lolling over the edge of the bed, her eyes wide and staring. The sheets were covered in blood. Ginny was still warm, but only just. The razor was still in Ginny's hand. The blades were shining scarlet with Ginny's blood.

Hermione screamed. She tried to wake Ginny. When that didn't work she ran down into the common room. She found Harry and Ron. Hermione couldn't tell them what she had found. They followed her upstairs, looks of extreme anxiety plastered across their faces. She led them to Ginny's dormitory.

Ron stayed where he was. Shock paralysed him as he stared at his dead sister. His dead baby sister. The only female in his generation of Weasley. The tears poured silently down his face as he acknowledged the sight of the blood, her staring eyes.

Harry on the other hand, ran up to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in her hair as the tears rolled from his eyes. Harry loved Ginny more than anybody, even Cho. Even when they split up, he loved her. She was too free-spirited for him. But he still loved her.

The funeral took place in the graveyard of the church in Ottery St. Catchpole. A few words were said as her six brothers lowered her coffin into the ground. The wake was in the Weasley family home. People said nice things about Ginny to her family, but one thing was going through their minds as they said this: "a lovely girl who ran off track." Terrible things happen to those who meddle with Death Eaters.


End file.
